Field
The present disclosure relates to bug finding and, more specifically, to a test system for finding bugs in automotive control systems and software.
Description of the Related Art
Control systems exist in nearly all forms of technology and perform functions such as controlling a combustion engine, controlling applications on smartphones and the like. Control systems can include software control systems, hardware control systems and control systems having hardware and software elements. “Bugs” or causes of faulty behavior of these control systems are undesirable in any field of technology. “Bugs” are so common in control system development that verification processes are now integral to product development prior to product release. The faulty behavior can cause frustration during diagnosis and, if not caught during verification processes, they may become exposed to consumers who may devalue the product based on the faulty behavior.
Automated techniques for verification of hardware and software (i.e., searching for “bugs”) have existed for some time. These automated techniques include simulation of the run-time environments, hardware in the loop testing and calibration. Inefficient automated testing techniques can significantly increase the cost of the design process and/or may catch fewer bugs than efficient automated testing techniques. Thus, it is desirable to use an optimized automated testing technique when verifying the operation of any hardware or software design.
Traditionally, automated testing was used for verification of proper operation of hardware devices. However, traditional automated testing is not optimal for testing the design of real-time control systems (such as control systems for automotive applications).
Thus, there is a need for efficient automated testing systems and methods for verifying proper operation of real-time control systems.